The present invention generally relates to a multi-purpose, double paneled, convertible apparatus which may be used as a protective holder and/or wall display for a diploma, certificate, photograph or the like. The apparatus may provide a safe and secure manner for receiving, holding, transporting, protecting, and/or storing, for example, the diploma, certificate, photograph or the like and further may quickly be converted to provide an attractive display for hanging the diploma, certificate, photograph or the like on a wall. In addition, the apparatus may be used to display the diploma, certificate, photograph or the like on, for example, a table. The apparatus may have a first panel which may be connected to a second panel. Further, the first panel may rotate with respect to the second panel. The second panel may store the diploma, certificate, photograph or the like while the first panel may provide a cover for the diploma, certificate, photograph or the like. The second panel may have at least one strap which may secure the first panel, when rotated behind the second panel. In addition, the reverse side of the first panel may have an attachment for hanging the apparatus on, for example, a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,939 to Juern discloses a reversible display frame combination that may be pivotably mounted on a wall so as to enable its rotation while mounted to enable a user to selectively show the display item(s) contained therein from either side without a change in appearance of the combination, and method for employing same. The display frame combination comprises a reversible display frame and a suspension device. The reversible display frame comprises generally a frame member and one or more suspension rings attached to the frame member. In one version, the suspension rings are retractable. The suspension device enables rotation at a wall assembly by means of a pivotally coupled upper and lower loop member.
U.S. Pat. No. D396, 350 to Panzenhagen discloses an ornamental design for a picture frame apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,565 to Shadwell discloses a rectangular picture frame that can be opened and closed repeatedly for mounting and changing the picture to be displayed in the frame. The picture framing device is characterized by a rigid backing sheet, which is hinge mounted along one edge of the frame and releasable secured to the frame along its other three edges with adhesive tape. A triangular corner section of the backing sheet is removed to allow for lifting of the backing sheet from a closed or seated position and swinging it about the hinged edge to provide access to the frame interior for inserting or changing pictures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,538 to Pierce et al. discloses a device for retaining and displaying one or more photographs includes a pair of frames which are mirror images and are connected along one edge by a hinge. Each frame has an outer wall approximately equal in size and shape to the photograph and a plurality of side walls extending at an obtuse angle in the same direction from a periphery of the outer wall. The hinge permits the frames to be moved from an open position wherein the photograph can be inserted between the outer walls to a closed position wherein the photograph is retained between the outer walls. An opening in at least one of the outer walls permits the photograph to be displayed. An outer surface of each of the outer walls has a groove formed therein for retaining one end of a pair of legs attached to a base portion of a clip. The base portion of the clip can be placed on a generally horizontal surface and the legs will maintain the outer walls of the frames in a generally vertical position to display the photograph. Interior latch means can be provided to maintain the frames in the closed position.
However, these patents fail to disclose a multi-purpose apparatus for receiving, holding, transporting, protecting, displaying and/or storing a diploma, certificate, photograph or the like which has the features of the present invention. More specifically, these patents fail to disclose a convertible protective holder and/or wall display having a first panel and second panel wherein the first panel may rotate three hundred and sixty degrees behind the second panel and may be secured behind the second panel in a quick and efficient manner. A need, therefore, exists for an improved multi-purpose apparatus for receiving, holding, transporting, protecting, displaying and/or storing a diploma, certificate, photograph or the like as described in the present application which can quickly convert from a protective holder to a wall display.